


and I'm so furious (at you for making me feel this way)

by Directionless_Foray



Series: fire and the flood [5]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sascha is morosexual, background alex/nick, kind of crack-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directionless_Foray/pseuds/Directionless_Foray
Summary: Not to sound like a shitty person but-Like.Stefanos knows he's hot.He's not being like-Egotistic.He just knows he's hot.And sure. Sascha is super hot too-(Stefanos isn't like blind)But still.The point is-(because Stefanos is making points)The point is, it would be nice if Sascha acknowledged Stefanos and how hot and not twelve he is instead of the weird distant sort-of-friend-thing they have going on instead.He's just saying.
Relationships: Alex de Minaur/Nick Kyrgios, Stefanos Tsitsipas/Alexander Zverev
Series: fire and the flood [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612984
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	and I'm so furious (at you for making me feel this way)

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Gorgeous' by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> have never written these two before but i love my chaotic tennis babies so writing Stefanos was, by default, an absolute Joy

Technically-

Technically, there's only a year between them (_if that_) but sometimes, to Stefanos at least, it feels like _years__._

Which is ridiculous.

It's _nothing_.

And-

It's just really unfair-

That Sascha can make Stefanos feel _twelve_ when Stefanos is a twenty-one-year-old adult-

(yes, _adult_)

-Who has won trophies and is a top-ten ranked player.

Also-

Like.

Not to sound like a shitty person but-

Like.

Stefanos knows he's hot.

He's not being like-

Egotistic.

He just knows he's _hot._

And sure. Sascha is super hot too-

(Stefanos isn't like _blind_)

But still.

The point is-

(because Stefanos is _making points_)

The point is, it would be nice if Sascha acknowledged Stefanos and how _hot_ and _not twelve_ he is instead of the weird distant sort-of-friend-thing they have going on instead.

He's just saying.

-

And yeah-

Nick and, the intense little twink, _Alex_, have their own thing going on-

Which also- _shut up_, Stefanos is borderline twink-y too, he _knows,_ but he still has eyes.

Alex is like-

If sonic the hedgehog was also an Australian tennis-playing twink.

But yeah-

It's nice. Cute.

They have their little thing where they're constantly joined at the hip and okay-

Stefanos isn't dumb but he can't help it if he's not always paying attention.

But in retrospect?

Yeah.

_Okay_.

He doesn't know how he missed this.

Maybe he was too busy staring at that sliver of pale skin that peeks out from the bottom of Sascha's top when he stretches to get to some of the harder-to-reach shots.

Fair play. 

There is a non-zero chance that was the case.

That probably should have been his first clue.

Maybe.

-

Definitely.

-

"Did you know?" Sascha asks, chin jutting out to where Alex is talking animatedly with his hands, expression serious.

He looks like a fifty-year-old _golf dad_ trapped in the body of a fifteen-year-old Fortnite player.

Stefanos isn't judging Nick except for how he's _definitely judging Nick. _

Stefanos shrugs, "no, I didn't know," he admits.

He takes a swig from his water bottle and watches the way Nick angles his body.

Almost protectively.

Over Alex's.

Instinctively.

Almost like how-

How Alex is always tilted towards Nick.

A plant finding the sun.

It's really sweet.

Gross and sappy and obvious, yeah.

But-

It's really sweet too. 

Ugh.

_How the hell did he miss this?_

"Pretty obvious now you think about it, no?" he asks aloud.

Sascha looks over at Stefanos with a considering expression. _"Yeah,"_ he smirks a little as he scratches absentmindedly under his chin, "super obvious."

His lip darts out to wet his lower lip.

Stefanos' eyes trace the movement.

_Fuck_.

-

Listen.

Listen, Stefanos is really happy that Nick has like-

_Found his zen_ or whatever now that he's sleeping with Alex or holding hands with him or whatever it is that they're doing.

_Whatever_.

Stefanos isn't quite sure.

But like-

It's just-

Look, Stefanos has _problems_ and he needs his sounding board and-

Well.

Nick isn't quite as invested in Stefanos' problems now that he's_ so happy and fulfilled_ and everything.

Asshole.

Plus his advice was never the most reliable to begin with, and now? Now it's indisputably _dismal._

Ugh.

Why couldn't he just be miserable and single with Stefanos like a _good friend?_

_Ugh_.

_Asshole._

"I just don't know why Sascha didn't tell me they broke up," Stefanos mutters whilst rooting around in his bag for a clean shirt.

Nick arches a brow, he's tapping his left foot restlessly, "I don't think he realised it was such a big deal," he says slowly and pointedly like Stefanos is a child.

Like he's _thick_.

_Asshole_.

He's just lucky that Stefanos loves him as he is for some stupid reason.

"Shut up- I'm just saying," Stefanos tugs off his shirt and pulls the fresh t-shirt over his head, "-he could have just _said something_, I've seen him almost every day this past week, like- like how did he tell _you_?"

Nick looks thoughtful, "I mean he just mentioned it when we were talking about our holiday plans," he shrugs.

Stefanos throws his hands up, "**_see_**_, see what I mean_?" he jabs a finger at Nick, "that's what I'm saying, you didn't even ask him about it or anything!_ He brought it up_, but he's not bringing it up with me-"

"_Stef_," Nick's doing that thing again-

Asshole.

He's speaking slowly.

Elongating his name into multiple syllables.

Like Stefanos is a small child.

A _dumb_ one.

"Why are you so concerned over Sascha not telling you his relationship status?" the question sounds innocent enough.

But-

Stefanos knows better.

Nick has never been innocent in his entire life.

His smile is teasing and there's a lazy glint in his eyes.

Stefanos narrows his eyes as he feels his cheeks heat up.

_Fucking hell. _

His own biology is giving him away.

"_I don't care_, it's not- it's not like I _care_," Stefanos sputters.

"Mmh, yeah," Nick flings his towel into his locker and shuts the door with a _clang_, "_sure thing_, Stef."

"Fuck off," Stefanos' gaze darts around the locker-room, checking to make sure they're the only ones there.

"_I'm trying,_" Nick mutter under his breath as he stuffs his shorts into his bag and zips it up.

"No but- _really_, you need to understa- look, I don't like _care_ if he's dating-"

"-No, you just care that he's not dating _you,"_ Nick interrupts him calmly.

Stefanos feels his jaw drop. 

The-

The _audacity_.

Nick grins triumphantly.

"I've got lunch with Alex."

_Of course he does_.

Nick checks his ugly watch that probably costs a small fortune and Stefanos wonders if Nick ever gets tired of being such a textbook asshole. 

Only he's really not.

Nick isn't _textbook_ anything.

He's Stefanos' _favourite_ asshole. He just doesn't know if that reflects worse on Nick or himself. 

_Jesus Christ._

"... So if you want to have a freak-out can you do that in the next two minutes?" Nick asks plainly, a teasing smile tugging at his lips.

Stefanos scowls and flips him off.

Nick just chuckles and takes that as his cue to leave.

Stefanos can still hear the sound of him humming to himself down the hallways.

Asshole.

Stefanos is happy for him and everything-

_That he found his zen or whatever._

But like-

_Damn_.

Stefanos still has problems too.

Apparently, _he_ wants to be Sascha's girlfriend.

-

Shit.

Wait _no_.

That's not what he meant.

-

Okay, maybe the language was-

_Imprecise. _

But okay.

Yeah.

The sentiment is about right.

Stefanos wants to date Sascha.

-

_Fuck._

-

Stefanos tugs uncomfortably at the collar of his shirt.

He hates these events.

He could be doing something important right now-

Okay. Fine. 

Maybe not like_ important_.

But he could be-

I don't know-

Having a mental breakdown in his hotel room and then eating an entire block of chocolate only to instantly regret it when he remembers he has to get up early for training.

It really says a lot about these events that Stefanos would much rather be doing that than be here.

He glances around the room.

As per usual Rafa and Roger are off in some corner being the _gayest_ straight guys to ever exist.

(Though, much to the delight of the overly-cheerful woman interviewing them)

Which leaves-

Which leaves Stefanos with the option of hanging out with Sascha or trying to make conversation with one of the event sponsor's slimy executive types.

_It's a no-brainer. _

"So..."

Sascha arches a brow, amusement clear in his eyes.

It's borderline annoying. The way that Sascha always manages to look like he's in on some joke.

Only-

Okay.

Only, it's like _annoying_ in the way that Stefanos is starting to realise is closely linked to Stefanos also wanting to stick his tongue down Sascha's throat.

_Ugh._

"Yeah?" he asks.

"So how um..." Stefanos trails off.

He realises too late that there are indeed certain pitfalls in starting sentences without knowing how it's going to end.

_Sorry did he say _no-brainer?

Maybe what Stefanos meant to say instead was that he was clearly in possession of _no brain_.

Sascha's grin deepens. He lets the silence drag on.

Asshole.

But like-

A _sexy_ one.

One wearing a really well-tailored suit that nips in at the waist and sits really nicely on his shoulders.

_Ugh._

At the very last minute, Sascha swoops in with the save, "did you have any plans for tonight?"

Stefanos sighs in relief, "no, not really, maybe just watching some television and then an early nights sleep again," he admits.

He keeps the details of the tentatively penciled in mental breakdown to himself. Probably for the best, Stefanos thinks.

"Do you have anything planned?" he returns easily.

Sascha blinks. His mouth curves into another smile, after a beat he replies, "no, no I don't have any plans either."

Stefanos nods solemnly, "man, we are _tragic_," he surmises. He twists around to see if he can flag down one of the waiters carrying trays of drinks.

He remembers seeing some delicate flutes of champagne being offered when they arrived. 

Maybe alcohol will help rescue this from _tragic_ to just _slightly sad._

Sascha stares at Stefanos a little before the corner of his lips twitch and he nods.

-

He didn't think it's possible but Stefanos thinks he might regret confiding- or rather _not-confiding_, in Nick.

Surprise, surprise.

So.

So it turns out Nick's solution to Stefanos' _very valid_ problems is a chaotic one that doesn't make much sense.

Surprise, _surprise_.

Fuck.

He really should have seen this coming.

He takes a long drink from his whiskey coke and sighs.

Stefanos can feel a pair of judge-y eyes on him from across the table.

He looks up and makes eye-contact with none other than twink-prince himself.

Alex arches a judge-y little brow like the judge-y little asshole he is. Stefanos would glare at him if he felt he had more of a leg to stand on. 

As it stands he just sighs again.

Alex takes a calm sip of his own beer and surveys the scene before him.

Nick and Sascha drunkenly singing karaoke, leaning heavily against each other on the other side of the bar.

The crowd encouraging them with their drunken hooting and cheering.

The situation is deteriorating further with every passing second.

Alex blinks.

Stefanos swallows his pride and gazes imploringly at the annoying little twink.

Alex blinks again slower. 

_Jesus Christ. Is this really what Nick's into? _

"Okay," he says slowly, "I'll help you."

Stefanos breathes a sigh of relief.

Alex slides off his barstool and Stefanos doesn't even get the chance to ask what he has planned and whether Alex even knows what Stefanos needs his help with before he disappears into the crowd.

The next moment he appears next to the little stage area and is tapping Sascha on the leg. The blonde stops and crouches down a little unsteadily and Alex says something into his ear and gestures vaguely in Stefanos' directi-

_The little whore._

_The little _ ** _backstabbing_ ** _ whore._

Sascha looks over, a silent question in his bright eyes.

Stefanos waves awkwardly whilst privately plotting Alex's bloody, merciless murder.

Sascha cocks his head and stares at Stefanos. After a beat he hops off the stage and, eyes still locked on Stefanos, juts his chin in the direction of a small side-room.

Stefanos feels himself moving to get out of his chair. Abandoning both his drink and dignity.

_Goodbye old friends. _

He has a feeling he won't be seeing either of them in a while.

The last thing he sees before he ducks into the little room is Alex trying to tug a clearly drunk Nick off the stage mid-encore. 

Karma.

-

Sascha is leaning against the window when Stefanos closes the door behind him. Eyes glinting in the dark.

"So, um I don't know what Alex said to you but-"

"Let's try this again," Sascha interrupts him, voice lilting and tinged with alcohol and mirth, "do you have any plans tonight?"

Stefanos frowns, "I mean- I mean we're both _here_, aren't we?" He blinks confused, "I mean, I don't really understand the question- we both got invited to the same-"

Okay.

So then it gets a bit-

A bit crazy if Stefanos is being honest.

Because one second Stefanos is rambling on about the player's party and the next he's being pushed up against the door with another tongue in his mouth alongside his own.

Which is-

Which is_ nice._

It doesn't make complete sense but Stefanos has a very cute boy pressing up against him and warm hands creeping up the inside of his shirt-

He can ask questions later.

He groans and pushes back against the hard line of the body against his and is gratified when he feels the rumbling of Sascha's own groan. 

_Nice._

A leg is slotted between Stefanos' while fingers dig bruisingly into his hips and well-

That's-

That's-

_Very nice._

-

The morning light filters through the hotel curtains gently. Filling the room with a pale, golden glow. 

Stefanos stretches a little in bed and mentally takes inventory of all the delightful new aches and bites littered across his body.

He rolls over with a satisfied little sigh and is gratified to find his bedmate is already awake.

Silently watching him with a soft, indecipherable, expression.

They just stare at each other for a few minutes. Sharing the silence comfortably.

Lazily waking up properly in amongst the warm blankets and each other's company. 

Fingers that don't belong to Stefanos dance along his spine, leaving a tantalising trail of goosebumps in their wake. 

Stefanos breaks the silence. 

Now that he's _sort of_ clearheaded. 

Well.

He has questions. 

"Why didn't you ever _you know_..." Stefanos gestures vaguely between them and hopes he's making it clear enough.

Sascha smirks lazily and Stefanos feels like there's a joke there only-

Now Stefanos isn't so bothered by it.

Actually.

Actually, he's getting kind of fond of that smirk.

This perpetual joke Sascha always seems to be in on.

Only it doesn't feel like a joke at his expense anymore.

Or maybe it never was.

"I was waiting for you to make the first move," Sascha says simply.

Which.

Stefanos was not expecting.

He frowns.

"Me?'

Sascha nods, smirk still playing at the edges of his lips like the sun glinting off of a drop of honey.

Oh.

_Oh._

"Oh."

Sascha snorts softly and in one fluid movement, he has Stefanos rolled onto his back and is braced over him. Face centimetres away from Stefanos' and arms bracketing his face. 

"Oh, indeed," he smiles patiently.

"Sorry," Stefanos grins unapologetically.

Sascha just rolls his eyes, he huffs "one last time then," he drags his nose along the side of Stefanos' cheek and-

Stefanos stops functioning for a few seconds and he keens.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Sascha murmurs.

"Mmh, do you?" Stefanos bites his lip and arches his back.

"I think so," Sascha replies amusedly.

"Then, yeah, I guess I do," Stefanos laughs a little breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sascha really is morosexual isn't he? 
> 
> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed this and that the characterisation wasn't too off base :)


End file.
